Easter Movie
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Jack gets all the others together for a movie night...except Bunny might not be too keen on his film of choice...


"Just hang on a little longer, this is gonna be great!" Jack exclaimed as he hovered around a flat screen TV.

The other Guardians were on a couch in front of it, watching him skeptically.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly.

Jack had been fiddling with the DVD player and its connecting wires for about ten minutes, trying to connect it to the TV, but it was clear he had no idea what he was doing. He'd waved off several attempts of assistance from North and Sandy, and they'd finally rolled their eyes and sat down.

"Let's see…you plug this wire here…insert this one there…"

The TV screen, which up to now had been a bunch of static, suddenly turned black and DVD was in the center of the screen. Jack let out a triumphant cry, and flew back to the couch.

"Ha ha, yes! We can finally start this thing!"

"What're we watchin' again, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, though he didn't look the least bit interested. The last time Jack had gotten them together for a movie, they'd watched The Santa Clause. North had gotten a kick out of it, as did Tooth and Sandy, but Bunny had felt a bit insulted at this movie's portrayal of him. And North had not let him hear the end of it about watching a Christmas film.

"Don't worry Bunny, this one's an Easter movie." Jack stated.

Bunny's ear twitched in surprise, and the other Guardians shared a smile.

"See Bunny, he does think of you." Tooth said.

Bunny rolled his eyes as Jack stuck the DVD into the player. The opening credits started going as several paintings of rabbits went across the screen, while a man's voice was telling them the history of Easter. Bunny stayed silent for most of it, minus a snort or two at some of the things the voice said, up until it said something about the first human Easter bunny.

"Never in a million years!" the Aussie snapped, pointing a finger at the screen.

"Shhhh!"

He cast a glare at the others out of the corner of his eye, but returned his attention to the movie. After that they were looking at an ocean as actors and actress' names flashed along the bottom. An island came into view, and Tooth let out an excited gasp.

"Hey it's Easter Island, this IS an Easter movie!"

"Just cuz it's on Easter island doesn't mean it's an Easter movie." Bunny stated.

A few seconds later, there was a small brown bunny on top of one of the statues, playing drums. Tooth let out a squeal, while everyone else was chuckling.

"Look at him, he's so cute and small!" Tooth gushed.

"Yeah, just like when Bunny was-"

Jack couldn't finish his sentence, as a pillow was thrown in his face. He glowered at its thrower, and Bunny returned it with his own.

"We never mention that…"

Jack smirked, but they were both shushed by Sandy, and they returned their attention to the movie.

_10 minutes later…_

Bunny wasn't how much more he could take from this movie. The ideas in this film were ludicrous! He did NOT have an army of chickens working for him! Nor did he have a bunch of mechanical junk making his eggs, that was all done by good old nature! The only thing that was slightly spot on was the thing about the scepter. He may not use it anymore, but he did have one that he kept stored in a hidden cavern of the Warren.

Now, the so called 'Easter Bunny' in the movie was trying to talk some guy into letting him stay with him, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Come on Fred, wait! I'm special!"

"Yeah, well, we're all special." Fred stated, getting into his car.

The rabbit jumped onto the hood of the vehicle. What happened next was something none of the viewers would ever forget.

"OH BLOODY HELL NO!" Bunny shouted.

Tooth was in a fit of giggles, North and Sandy were trying to stifle their laughter, but Jack on the other hand was not hiding his laughter at all. He tumbled off the couch, rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Oh my God…!" he panted.

"You no good little-!"

He was jerked off the floor by his hoodie, and met with a furious glare from emerald eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know, okay? Jamie gave me the movie and said it was hilarious!" Jack stated, still laughing.

"Bloody little…"

He shoved Jack back on the couch, and stormed towards the hallway.

"I'm outta here!" he shouted.

"Wait, wait, Bunny hold on, I've got a question." Jack called.

Bunny paused, glancing back at him suspiciously. Jack was quiet for a few seconds, before a grin broke out on his face.

"Can you poop jellybeans too?"

The other Guardians dove out of the way, but poor Jack had no time to move before Bunny was on top of him. Yelping, he managed to shoot a blast of ice at the furious rabbit, and took off down the hall while Bunny was getting back to his feet.

"WORTH IT!" Jack yelled with a laugh.

"GET BACK HERE YA BLOODY SHOW PONY!" he shouted, tearing after him.

There were distant thuds and shouting, and the three remaining Guardians stared after them for a moment, before looking at each other.

"So…should we stop them?" Tooth asked.

"Hmm…movie is still playing. We should not waste Jamie's gift." North replied.

The others nodded with a smile, and settled back on the couch, tuning out the yells and occasional scream from the workshop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I couldn't resist! Consider this my story for Easter! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
